1. Field
This document relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same using a virtual touch screen region.
2. Related Art
An interactive TV (ITV) is a television set that allows viewers to interact with the television content. Viewers interact with ITVs in a manner totally different from a typical way of controlling a TV or a video player, through remote-control devices. The ITV enables viewers to do various tasks without the aid of those devices. For example, viewers could use a typical ITV to select a movies stored in a central movie storage system, to play video games in a central server, to shop at home, to do their banking, and even to vote. This function of the typical ITV can be used to instantly collect viewers' reactions or opinions.
In order to interact with viewers, the typical display device uses a two dimensional (2D) camera. The 2D camera recognizes an object, such as a viewer or a device, from the background. Using a complicated analysis process, the 2D camera generates 2D data which is then processed to distinguish the images of objects from the background. It has been very difficult to identify objects, such as a viewer's hand, from the background and to track the movement of the identified object.
Because of these difficulties, a typical ITV has been manufactured to include a control device such as an actuator, a keyboard, or a joystick, which helps the user interact with the ITV.
Therefore, there is a need of eliminating the control device in order to maximize the ITV's function and provide an effective interactive TV service while accurately controlling the interaction between the display device and a user.